Together
by Hobbitpal
Summary: It's when you work with people who are alone, you realsize how important people are to you...


No one was about in the labs, the fancy equipment and coloured test tubes stood idle, all most bored. He guessed that he was still between shifts, as he made his way through the small maze of glass walled labs and layout rooms to her office.

She was the only one in there, something he was thankful for, as he didn't really want to run into Danny any time soon, not after what had happened that morning with him forgetting to bring up the autopsy folder when he'd come to see her. Besides it wouldn't have killed Danny to come down to the Medical Examiner's Office and pick up the folder himself, but Danny was so … well, he was Danny, enough said.

For a moment, he just stood and watched her as she stared at her computer screen, a small smile tickling the corner of her mouth. He couldn't see what she was smiling at, but she could see her smile. She looked stunning when she smiled; it lit up her whole face and made him feel instantly happier with the world. He couldn't help but smile as well.

He gently pushed the door open, not making a sound as he walked over to her desk, looking over her shoulder to see what was making her smile so much. On the screen was a slide show of various photographs. Some were of her childhood in Montana, playing the snow or horse back rising. Others were of her in New York, on top of the Empire State Building or on the Staten Island Ferry. One or two were of both of them, his arms around her waist, smiling at the camera, snow falling around them in Central Park, a ridiculous fluffy hat on top of his head, slightly lopsided.

"That bobble hat really doesn't suit me." He said, slipping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, softly kissing the top of her head, breathing in the coconut smell of her shampoo. It always made he feel like he was on some tropical desert island, and it was only them there. Just the two of them.

She looked up at him, her smile transforming into a bright smile when she saw him. He grinned back, nestling his face close to her, his cheek next to her chin resting on her shoulder.

"It does, but your niece spent months knitting it, and you couldn't not wear it." He chuckled, nodding in agreement, playfully kissing her cheek. She kissed him back, both enjoying the closeness they had when they were alone.

"You ready to go?" he asked between quick kisses. She nodded, turning back to her computer and starting to shut it down, though this was slightly difficult as he still had his arms around her neck.

He chuckled as he watched her tidy her desk, quickly pushing piles of papers into neat stacks, pens going back in the small crude hand made clay pot his nephew had made her a few months ago at school. She liked order and neatness, that was what she stood on, tidiness and appearance. He guessed it had something to do with her Montana upbringing. Some people thought it was a little strange and just a tad OCD, but to him, it was sweet, almost cute. Plus, it kept their apartment tidy, 'cos he did not tidy up that much after himself.

He took her hand, all most pulling her out of the office as she continued to straighten out the tiniest little thing on her desk. It really did make him smile.

"Come on Linds." She grinned at him, mow matching her footsteps to his as they passed the night shift members coming in to start their shift.

For a moment, his hand let go of hers before making it's way around her waist, pulling her closure to him. She returned the gesture by resting her head on his shoulder. Nestled together, they stepped out on the cold New York pavement.

It was a short subway trip from the labs back to their small apartment. It had been his apartment to begin with, but now, he never thought of it as only his it was theirs, together, like their lives, they were going through it together.

At work, they saw people very day who were alone. They worked alone, they ate alone and they went home alone. Watching her move about their apartment, he saw how thankful he was at having her there, having her stood next to him at the sink drying up while he washed. Curled up next to him on the couch as they watched he news or some film.

Both of them knew that no matter what, they would never be like the people thy saw at work.

Lindsey Pino was glad of that, of having him next to her, holding onto her, loving her. Together for ever…


End file.
